1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kinesitherapy, and more particularly to a motor operated leg exercising machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous passive motion applied to an injured or post operative leg is the primary rehabilitative treatment chosen by most doctors and therapists. Many leg exercising devices are known. Generally, these machines have a motor driven leg support, the leg support capable of being set to periodically move the leg in a desired range of positions at a desired length of extension and at a set speed. All these variables are preset by a physican or therapist. Once these angles and speed have been chosen, the machine automatically and continuously moves the leg from a straightened position back and forth into those prechosen positions.
If, because of stiffness, a patient's knee resists movement and does not move into the predetermined angle, either the machine will break, or the patient's knee may be damaged. Additionally, during a day's therapy, as the leg limbers and becomes capable of greater movement and flexibility, the machine must be reset to encourage greater movement. If the therapist is not present to reset the machine, there are often long periods of time when the most therapeutic degree of leg motion is not being achieved.
There is, therefore, a need for a passive leg exerciser which will stop when the resistance of leg to machine becomes too great, but which will still exercise the leg sufficiently.
Also, there is a need for a machine which will allow for increased flexibility of the treated leg and will "follow" the leg, not being limited to a preset range of motion.